Checkmate!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: Sense of Occasion Rusty moves into his first apartment and Sharon can't help her sense of occasion! *Shandy alert* Special Guest Appearances throughout Obviously slight A/U


BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: "Sense of Occasion"

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~

"Sharon, beautiful you are going overboard!" Andy says as Sharon is placing the order for the cake for Rusty's apartment warming party.

"Excuse me! There is no such thing as overboard!" She whispers as she covers the speaker of the phone.

"Yes it is! Especially when he said, he didn't want a big fuss!" Andy says walking into the kitchen to put away their breakfast dishes.

"I don't care what he said, I'm the mother and mother knows best!" She whispers before going back to her phone call.

Andy shakes his head and mumbles "crazy!" He loads the dishwasher as she finishes the order. "Yes, that is correct I want 3 dozen vanilla cupcakes with strawberry icing and fondant 'R's on each in yellow. Could you please send me an email of a mock-up as soon as possible? Ok, thank you so much. I will be expecting that email soon. Have a great day!" She says hanging up the phone.

"All done?" Andy asks as he loads the final item.

"Yes. With the cake. Now on to the decorations. Hurry up so we can go to Hobby Lobby and Party America!" She demands.

"Why do I have to go?" He asks coming out of the kitchen.

"Due to that smart ass comment you made a few moments ago!" She rasps before slapping his chest.

"Damn, you heard that?" He asks.

"Mmm, hmm!" She confesses as she walks down the hallway to grab their shoes. "Plus, I think it will be in the best interest of our bank account if you come along and monitor!" She teases as she come back out of the room.

"As if I could do anything to stop you from going overboard." He mumbles as he grabs the car keys. He doesn't realize that she is right behind him when he says it and she pops him in the back of the head and snickers when he grabs his head.

"Geez, why must you be so violent?" He rasps as he holds door open for her.

"I could ask you why you have to be such a jerk?" She replies tossing her hair in his face. He chuckles as he closes and locks the door.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Rusty is going to be upset with you." He says as he drops the bags on the couch.

"He will love it, honey!" She beams.

"I sure hope you are right!" He says taking his jacket off and hanging on the hook.

"How about…" She purrs as she walks up to him, "I show you some of the other sense of occasion, since you tolerated my shopping today!" She runs her hands up and down his chest. He smiles brightly as he pushes her blue jean jacket off of her shoulders.

"Mm, I think I would definitely enjoy that sense of occasion quite well!" He groans before pulling her into a heady kiss. They both moan into the kiss as he backs her against the front door. She breaks the kiss and starts trailing warm kisses down his neck. "This sense of occasion can make an appearance anytime, just to let you know!" He whispers as he unbuttons her jeans. "Oh, I am aware!" She mewls as she pulls back from kissing his neck and looks into his eyes. "I love you!" She whispers before kissing him swallowing his "I love you, too!" They break the kiss with a loud pop, and she pulls him by the front of his jeans towards the bedroom. Once they reach the bedroom, he kicks the door shut.

 _ **5 days later…**_

"Mom, you really didn't have to go through all of this trouble." Rusty says as he looking over his apartment. It is decorated with his favorite colors blue and red balloons with a huge banner hanging over the balcony doors. The apartment even has theme, "Chess." There are two tables covered in various foods, such as, cucumber sandwiches, meatballs and feta, Rotel dip, buffalo chicken dip, a fruit tray with all of his favorite fruit, tomato sandwiches, various bisques, and various salad mixes. Along, side the food is the 3 dozen cupcakes adorned with the letter 'R' that she requested and a huge king chess piece cake, in the middle of the cupcakes. The beverages vary from soda to bubbly cider. She has even forgone the wine and already advised Provenza that there will be no alcohol at this party. He complained at first, but Patrice fixed that little issue, quickly.

The entire team is attendance with their spouses in tow. Fritz is even in attendance and brought a special guest, Brenda along with him. Kris is visiting from Texas A&M, where she is getting her Master's in Biology, and made it to the party. Rusty's new boyfriend, Todd is also in attendance. Everyone loves Todd, especially since he is Patrice's nephew, who moved to LA to pursue his dream of directing. Andrea and her husband Mike are in attendance. Gavin comes bearing gifts, which Rusty always appreciates, because Gavin actually listens to him, unlike Sharon and buys what he actually likes. Mike and Cathy's son Kevin, just recently moved back to LA and started a new IT firm and is in attendance, with his wife Allison. Julio and Emma just returned from their honeymoon. Morales and his new husband, Jose come in with a bag from Apple, and Rusty desperately hopes it's an AppleTv box that Morales has been raving about.

Emily flew in from New York just for the night and brought along her best friend Maggie, whom Rusty knows is more than her best friend, but Emily has sworn him to secrecy about her bisexuality to their mom. However, Rusty doubts Sharon, hasn't already figured it out, but she is just giving Emily time to come clean. Nicole and Dean are one of the last few to arrive, but that is ok since she is 8 months along and can barely move without having to use the restroom. A few of Rusty's colleagues from the LA Times are in attendance. Ricky comes barreling in the door unexpectedly caring, two cases, of _Blue Moon_ , and says, "I figured this party needed a little pick me up!" Everyone turns to look at him and Sharon admonishes him, "Richard, I told you no alcohol!"

He shrugs his shoulder and says, "Yeah I know, Mom! But little brother said otherwise and this is his place, so…" Rusty intervenes, "I make the rules, Mom!" They both smile at her and Sharon looks shocked, and Andy walks up to her and teases, "How does it feel to be in the minority?" She rolls her eyes and turns to him and whispers, "Keep talking you will be enjoying a cold shower, tonight."

"Point taken." He says. Rusty and Ricky pass out beers to everyone who wants one and the party continues. The party goes off without a hitch until there is knock at the door and Andy says he will get it. Andy opens the door and to his surprise, Jack is standing on the other side. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Andy asks trying to mask his annoyance of the man standing before him. "Well, hello to you too, Andy." Jack simply states. "Jack, I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" Before Jack can answer, Rusty comes to the door to see what the holdup is and says, "It's ok, Dad. I invited him." Andy turns to look at Rusty and quirks at eyebrow. Sharon comes around the corner and sees, Jack standing there and gasps. "Well, hello to you too, Sharon." Jack says calmly. "Hello, Jackson. I didn't know you were back in LA." She says. "I am just here for a few days, I'm just wrapping up a few last minute details before my big move to London. I just dropped by to give the Lad, a gift and I will be on my way." He says handing Rusty a wrapped box. "Come in for a bit, Jack." Rusty says.

"I'll pass. I don't want to make your parents uncomfortable." Jack says as he turns to walk away. "Ok, are we still on for breakfast tomorrow with Ricky?" Rusty asks. "Sure thing, Lad!" Jack says pressing the elevator button. Andy closes the door and mouths to Sharon, "Breakfast!" Sharon mouths, "I had no idea!" Rusty breaks up their little nonverbal conversation by saying, "He has been sober for almost 15 months and he and I have been talking every now and then." "Oh!" Sharon says. "Calm down, Mom." Rusty says pulling her into a hug. "Kid, she doesn't respond well to that phrase." Andy says swiftly. Rusty chuckles, "No, Dad she doesn't respond well to that phrase from you!" Andy slaps Rusty on the arm and says, "Wiseass!" They both chuckle as Sharon stands there and admires how far they have come.

They return to the party as everyone gives toasts to Rusty about how far he has come and how proud they are of him. Rusty begins to tear up when it comes to Sharon's turn.

"Rusty, I have enjoyed watching you grow up to the man standing in front of us tonight. Sure, there have been some bumps along the way, and boy have there been some bumps…" everyone bursts into laughter, "but I wouldn't change a thing. You have brightened my life in ways I didn't know were possible. You opened my heart to a new challenge and I will be forever grateful to that. Russell Thomas, I love you more than I can even put into words! Son, I am so proud of you and I am so proud to be your mother!" Sharon says with tears of joy streaming down her face. She holds up her glass and everyone follows suit and says "Cheers!" Emily is standing next to Rusty and whispers, "If you think this is something you should have seen her after my first New York show!" Rusty turns to her and inquires, "It was bigger than this?" "Brother, you haven't seen anything, yet!" Ricky chimes in. "However, I think Dad, has simmered her down some, don't you think?" Nicole says rubbing her belly.

"Not a chance!" Sharon says startling all of them. "Your baby shower is up next, ma'am!" Nicole looks playfully horrified and mouths to Andy, "Help me!" He shakes his head no and all of the kids laugh.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"You were awfully quite on the drive home." Sharon says as she walks in the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

"I was just thinking." He confesses handing her a glass.

"About?" She probes as she pops the cork and begins to pour the Riesling.

"How technically, we now live alone." He lowly utters.

"Mmm hmm." She purrs before taking a sip of the wine.

"I figured we could try one of the things that's on my bucket list before we put the condo on the market." He rasps pulling her closer to him.

She pretends to mull it over as she watches the lust take over his eyes.

"Mmm why not! I have plenty of sense of occasion left!" She mewls as she sits the glass down. He pulls her into a passionate kiss causing her to moan loudly. She begins to lift his shirt over his head. His hands start making its way under her dress and then there is a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" He rasps.

She giggles and breathes, "Tell whoever it is to go away!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!" He says walking to the door. He opens the door and none other than his irritating best friend is standing at the door. "Patrice kicked me out the car in front of your bu…" He starts but sees Andy is shirtless and stops midsentence. "Ye, Gods, you two go at it like rabbits!" He complains. "Are you jealous?" Sharon teases coming around the corner. "Hell no! I'm calling Patrice and apologizing right now, damn it!"

"Good!" Andy says slamming the door in his face. "Sonavo…" Provenza starts but stops when Patrice answers the phone. They stand at the door and listen the phone call to make sure, Patrice is coming back for him. Once they get confirmation that she actually never left and is sitting in the visitor parking area, they open the door and they say in unison, "How sweet!" After which they close the door really fast! "Shut up, rabbits!" Provenza shouts at the door. He hears the door lock and yells, "Ye, Gods!" As he heads to the elevator.

"Shall we?" Sharon says pulling her dress over her head.

"Indeed!" Andy says pulling her towards the balcony.

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~

Please don't be stingy with the nuggets, they are all I have to evaluate my performance.

Tata for now!


End file.
